Journeys to the Past
by Lunapa Solaena
Summary: Set at the end of the t.v. series. Minor Romance Spuffy. Buffy finds herself falling into a deep depression as everything she finds important seems to slip away from her. One day she finds an item that allows her passage back in time, but it doesn't really change the future, it's like a mirage. Can Buffy find her way back into living the present moment when shes stuck in the past?
1. His Will, Her Shame

Chapter one

His Will, Her Shame

 **A/N:** Rating for adult situations, occasional language, and violence. This is me telling you what to expect.

 **Disclaimer: I** **don't own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, just writing for fun, I make no profit from my writing.**

Five days had passed. The trip to Cleveland had been uneventful unless you counted all the medical work that had went on for all of the new slayers as well as Buffy herself.

Not once had she cried. Not a single tear had dripped down her cheeks. She had to be strong, she had to be.

Buffy looked at Dawn's sleeping face. Since the battle, Dawn refused to even sleep in a different bed than Buffy, not that Buffy minded. Her younger sister turned slightly, cuddling up to the pillow she laid on as well as accidentally knocking the blankets off herself. Buffy pulled the blankets back over Dawn's shoulder.

She felt one tear drip down her left cheek. She didn't know why she was surprised, but she wiped it away and stared at the wetness on her fingertips with shock. She really didn't think she cared so much... About him. It was silly really, how could she care? What gave her the right?

She had hurt him enough, used him enough, been such a bitch... If she had known the sacrifice he'd make for them all, she'd take it all back.

Her heart ached. She'd take it all back and lay snuggly in his arms. She'd kiss his cheeks and tell him just how much he meant to her. She'd apologize for taking her self-hatred out on him, but it was too late for any of that.

Then she couldn't help but wonder if somehow she could travel back and tell her past self about all of this, would she have even listened?

She was always hurtful to him. She always thought it was for good reason. The number of times he had tried to kill them made it worth it, right? Maybe it was the time he had tried to rape her that made her so volatile towards him?

However, there was the one thing she always seemed to forget back then. He tried to rape her but directly after he found himself feeling guilt. A soulless vampire had felt guilty and wanted to prove to her he could be the man she wanted. He went and got his soul back... For her. To prove something to her, but she never really listened. She never really cared, not until now.

"Tap tap tap." The door of their room was knocked on lightly and Buffy stared at it with confusion. Who would come here so late at night? She had already seen the other new slayers to their rooms. She'd spent time with Willow, Xander, and Andrew at the bar and Giles had gone back to England to explain everything to the watcher's council. With luck, the new slayers would be properly trained and spread out so that they could destroy evil all around the world.

She got up slowly, trying to not wake Dawn up. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Angel?" She asked as she took in his form. Angel looked like he was about to ask to come in when he caught sight of Dawn's sleeping form.

"Can we talk?" He asked and Buffy nodded as she made sure she had her key card before stepping outside and closing the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, but in a sudden flurry of movement, she found herself in his arms.

"Are you okay Buffy?" His words were whispered into her ear. Buffy nodded, although her heart disagreed. Angel backed away to look her in the eyes before shaking his head.

"Don't lie to me, Buffy, I know you better than that." He told her. She stared up into his eyes, her lip quivered. He was giving her permission to admit her upset.

"I..." She didn't even know where to start. Her eyes glistened over.

"It's gone, all of it... The school, mom's house... Mom... She's buried in hell now, I knew I should have had her cremated but she always wanted to be buried. How could I be so stupid!?" Buffy asked him as the tears finally made their way out.

"And Spike... I was so horrible to him. All the time, I insulted him, I thought I hated him, but... But..." She didn't know what she felt for him, but it was something.

"He saved us all and I could never even truly love him like he wanted me too. I can never love anyone, I don't deserve anyone." She admitted and watched Angel narrow his eyes as he once again pulled her into an embrace.

"Buffy, I know you know that I never really liked Spike all that much-." He began, but she tore away.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about him! You didn't know him in those last moments, he really was different!" Buffy went off, but Angel's face stayed somber.

"But he had a few last wishes should anything happen to him." Angel finished and Buffy looked confused. Angel frowned as he took out a manila folder out from inside his jacket.

"I just got this in the mail yesterday and since he didn't call, I had to assume the worst." Angel explained and Buffy looked utterly confused.

"His will, should he die, he made a will." Angel finished and Buffy shook her head.

"Buffy, I want you to know that he really did care about you, he cared so much that he entrusted the one person he really hated to make sure you'd be alright." Angel said as he looked down, he looked sad himself. After a few silent seconds in which Buffy bit back tears and wiped her cheeks, Angel opened the envelope and pulled out the documents.

"He left everything to you and Dawn." He explained and Buffy shook her head in confusion.

"What do you mean everything? Spike... He... He didn't have much I don't think." Buffy stated. Angel gave a sad smile.

"Buffy, Spike owned an entire estate in England, a few cars, some artifacts." Angel explained which gained a confused look from Buffy.

"An entire estate? But... He always lived in crypts and..." Buffy started, but Angel shook his head.

"Living in the lap of luxury is cool for a decade or two, but then it gets boring. Plus, I think he kept it because it was his home." Angel explained. Buffy was completely perplexed by this though.

"No. His home? I don't underst-." She was interrupted by Angel.

"His human home, he never let anyone else have it, he wouldn't allow that and now he's leaving it to you." Angel said and Buffy took a step back.

"No, he... Why stay in Sunnyvale all this time if?" She didn't finish her question, but Angel understood what she was asking.

"Buffy, it's a Hellmouth and based on what he said about you, most likely you're the reason he stayed." Angel admitted although it pained him to say so.

"Said about me? What did he say?" Buffy asked and Angel let out a sigh.

"You remember when I came to see you before? Well, he found me directly after." Angel said and Buffy listened, waiting for him to go on.

"He was really defensive at first, really upset. He said he cared about you, worked so hard to try and win your love and then I show up―.

"Her knight in shining armor!" Spike said sarcastically.

"How am I ever going to win her heart when you come knocking on the door every time I turn around? You know, I... I love her so you can-." He bit out with his contorted face before he frowned. Spike's vamp face melted away as a sad look came across his face.

"So I'll tell you what you nancy boy... You better keep her safe, if I die, she won't have anyone that understands that she needs to cry too. She'll stay strong, she'll stay on her two feet if it kills her and she won't let herself cry unless someone tells her it's okay. I know her, I know she'll be like that." Spike admitted as he clenched his fists.

"I know she trusts you so you better not let her down." Spike muttered and turned before Angel could mutter a word.

"Spike." Angel called, but the blonde vampire continued stalking off. Angel looked annoyed for a second before trying again.

"William." He called this time and Spike stopped at the sound of his old name.

"You really care about her?" He asked.

"Yes, I really care, ol' little Spike is whipped and spineless, alright!?" Spike let out with such an attitude. Angel swallowed. What he would say next, well, he'd have difficulty getting it out.

"You tell her it's okay. You keep her safe now." He said. It's all he could say, he couldn't say more, except...

"It pains me to say it, but I know when I was that monster, I taught you well. Protect her William and stay by her side, I know you'll make it out okay, so you tell her everything will be alright." He got out, his heart breaking as he said it. The thing was that he and Buffy could never really be together and if Spike made Buffy happy... How could he not let her go when Spike himself came to the conclusion that like it or not, should he die, he, Angel, needed to comfort her.

-and that's how I know that he really did care about you Buffy, and now this." Angel held up the documents.

"He cared Buffy, he really did and I know that. I have nothing bad to say about him." Angel said and Buffy shook her head as tears oozed out of her eyes.

"How could I?" Buffy asked and Angel narrowed his eyes again.

"What?" He asked and Buffy crossed her arms, clenching her forearms tightly, she was trying to quell her chills that came from within.

"I was so mean to him, so horrible! How could I be so cruel when he... He knew me." It killed Buffy deeply. He knew, even now, dead, that she wouldn't let herself cry. That she'd feel like she had to be strong for everyone else. He knew and yet she was always so cold to him.

"Buffy, it's okay." Angel tried to say, but Buffy shook her head violently now.

"No! It's not. It's not okay. He's dead! Dead..." Buffy looked left and then right and then with the speed of a slayer, she took off. She couldn't stay still anymore, she had to get away. She had to run, run away from everything. The pain, the shame, oh the shame, it killed her.

"Buffy, wait!" Angel let out, but Buffy didn't stop.

She didn't stop until she reached a cemetery. It was unfamiliar. All the names on the gravestones were names she'd never heard of, she'd have to get used to it though, wouldn't she?

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that little girls should stay inside at night?" The deep voice of a man sounded behind her. Buffy whirled around to stare at the tall figure. His face was marred, contorted. He was a vampire.

"And didn't your mother ever tell you that vampires should stay in when the slayers in town?" She asked before throwing a roundhouse kick at his face. The vampire was thrown back a couple feet as he stared at her in shock.

"No, the slayer died in Sunnydale, didn't she?" The vampire questioned like an idiot. Buffy opened her mouth and then closed it.

"You know, I really don't have time for this." She said before pulling a stake from her boot, she always kept one close. It was over in a few seconds, the vampire didn't even seem to see it coming.

Maybe the Cleveland vampires were rusty, not having a slayer to beat them down for all this time. If Buffy were in a better mood, perhaps she would have laughed, but when was she ever in a good mood now and days? Now there would be a whole slew of slayers in town. Buffy almost felt bad for the vampires, but she didn't really. She didn't, but at the same time, it made her heart twinge. Spike was evil when she first met him, and now her heart ached. Who knew? All these vampires, they used to be people and under the right circumstances, some of them could be different. Then again, she wasn't up to a task like that, was she?


	2. Their Gift, Her Sorrow

Chapter Two

Their Gift, Her Sorrow

"So, who wants to look for jobs?" Buffy asked as she sat down by Willow and Xander. She had a plate of food in her hand that she'd just collected from the breakfast buffet table that stood a few feet away. The others stared at her with confusion.

"Buffy, have you spoken to Giles yet?" Willow asked and Buffy shifted her head to the side with confusion.

"Well, he just got back this morning and well..." Willow began, but she stopped at looked at something behind Buffy. Buffy was about to turn around to see what she was looking at, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Your being relieved of your duty, Buffy." Giles' voice sounded from behind where Buffy sat. She felt her heart sink, her head scream, her body froze up. She wanted to speak, but she could only get one word out as she careened her head back with all her strength.

"Re-relieved?" She questioned and Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them. He spoke again as he put them back on.

"The council has hired me back on with quite a large salary and they wanted me to tell you that since there are more slayers than ever before, your being relieved." He said and Buffy looked like she was about to break, like she would burst out into tears. Everyone looked at her with shock.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow began.

"How could they?" Buffy covered her mouth, she felt so hurt.

"Buffy, Buffy, no, it's okay, this is good news actually." Giles began as he came closer and tucked an arm around this generation's original slayer.

"Paid vacation, for all of us, high salary I should say and then, they want you in England, training the girls to fight. Who better to help teach them than the slayer herself. They want to interview you, talk to you. They want to conform more to the slayer's will." Giles spoke with a smile.

"No, it doesn't make sense. The council only cares about themselves, their murderers!" Buffy spoke out. Giles shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"They were sure the world was going to end. They didn't have faith in you and when I was there, I told them that they should listen to you more, that you could use more help. They barely came through, and then when I was there the last few days... They tended to my every need Buffy, they were astounded. I told them there's a lot they could learn from you and they agreed." Giles explained and Buffy held a firm frown on her face.

"Aren't you excited Buffy?" Willow asked.

"We're all being given jobs and we're all getting a much-deserved vacation of your choice!" Xander added.

"All expenses paid for." Willow put in after.

"I guess... I just, I don't know how to feel." Buffy said as she put her elbows on the table and with her hands, she held her forehead. Giles, Willow, and Xander exchanged worried glances.

"We know your going through a lot Buffy and we think it would be good for you, to you know, relax and have a little time to yourself." Willow said.

"For a while now, you've been upset and slaying isn't helping things, you deserve this Buffy, this is your time to do whatever you want. We can go anywhere you want." Xander said.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Giles added at the end. Buffy nodded her head and forced a smile onto her face.

"Yeah guys, I can't wait, it's going to be awesome." She did her best to sound excited and she looked down at her food. She wasn't really hungry anymore.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get some food, I'll be right back." Dawn finally showed up. She was taking her jacket off and placing it on a chair along with her handbag. Buffy set her plate down in Dawn's spot.

"Hey Dawny, take mine, I'm not really feeling so hungry." Buffy suggested. Everyone gave a worried glance in her direction.

"Are you... Sure?" Dawn asked and Buffy smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, I had a big dinner last night so, still trying to get hungry." Buffy lied. Dawn gave her sister the 'are you sure your sure' look, but she sat down and proceeded to eat.

"Oh, Giles, tell Dawny the good news!" Willow let out. Buffy felt like things weren't looking up. After everything she went through, they didn't want her slaying anymore? Was she really so horrible at her job that they'd want to replace her as soon as possible? Now that they can? Was she a failure compared to all the slayers of the past? It didn't make things any better when Dawn herself became excited about what was to come. Why couldn't anyone understand that she had finally accepted her role as a slayer? She had finally let it become a part of who she was and now they wanted to take that away from her? Buffy held back a sigh as she thought and waited for the others to finish eating so they could leave. She wanted to just curl up in bed right. Curl up and wait for the world to pass on by. She didn't even realize the looks the others gave her. The looks that consisted of worry and care. She thought she was hiding it well, but they all noticed how withdrawn she was. They all worried about her well-being.

"Buffy, are you sure your alright?" Giles asked and Buffy looked caught off guard at the question directed at her.

"Yeah Giles, I'm fine. Just tired after everything, you know?" Buffy said and Willow shook her head.

"Buffy, we want to be here for you." Willow said and Buffy watched Dawn's face become distressed at the others suggesting something was wrong.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I'm just really drained. A lot has happened, I'm just trying to get some rest and some quiet time." Buffy stated, she didn't really know how true it was, but she didn't want them to worry.

"Buffy." Willow said her name in a desperation for the blonde haired girl to open up.

"Seriously Willow, I'm fine." Buffy said and the others all gave off disappointment. Buffy couldn't stand it. No matter what she did, it wasn't the right thing. She couldn't stand feeling like they were disappointed in her.

"I'm gonna get going, want to go shopping later, maybe." Buffy said as she got up.

"Can I come?" Dawn immediately quipped, but Buffy shook her head.

"Actually I might stay in, I don't know yet." Buffy answered, not expecting anyone to challenge her lie.

"Buffy, I could come too, make it a girl's day." Willow suggested, but Buffy shook her head.

"Um, its kind of a personal thing I'm shopping for, but next time I would love to do that." Buffy smiled as she started out of the room, trying to avoid any more questions.

"Do you think shes really going out?" Xander questioned with worry, but Dawn was the one to shake her head.

"No, I think she's probably going to stay up in the room again, so after I finish eating, I'll go up there." Dawn said as she looked down.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked after a few moments of silence passed by.

"I try to comfort her every night, but I feel like I can't even help her at all." Dawn let out, her voice heightening as she spoke.

"Its okay Dawny, you can't blame yourself. Buffy's gonna be okay, we'll get through this with her, we always do." Willow comforted the young girl and the other two nodded in unison. The aura of the mood was abruptly cut off when Jonathon took Buffy's old seat and sat down, he already had a plate of food he'd gotten with him. He dug in, not even realizing the somber mood the others held about them.

"What a beautiful morning" He began in his cheery voice.


	3. A Slayer's Hurt, A Slayer's Comfort

Chapter Three

A Slayer's Hurt, A Slayer's Comfort

It was paradise, or was it? Creamy pink clouds drifted through the orange sky. Sparkling clear and bluish water lapped up in small waves against the white sand of the beach. Dawn ran across the sand leaving visible footprints, being chased close behind by Xander as he tried to get the beach ball back from her. Willow was yelling at them to cut it out and bring the ball back. Kennedy stood by Willow with a smile on her face and on the other side of the net they'd set up, stood Oz and his girlfriend, Michelle. The two had joined them for their vacation.

Buffy wasn't with them though. She was sitting inside the enclosed porch. It was surrounded by screened windows so Buffy could still feel the wind on her skin. The sound of the screen door creaking open sounded.

"Yo B, I was thinking." Faith had started talking as soon as she left the house entrance to the porch. Buffy wanted to sigh, but she didn't.

"I see you sitting out here by yourself all the time." She said and Buffy glared at her.

"Is this going somewhere or do you just like the sound of your own voice?" Buffy bit out.

"Ooh, cranky, but I guess that's what happens to us slayers when we've been cooped up inside all month." Faith exclaimed as she took the seat next to Buffy. Buffy rolled her eyes and stared at the wall with immense interest.

"I was thinking you and me, a little sparring, a little dancing, a little late night snacking?" Faith asked. Buffy said nothing, she didn't even look at her.

"Come on B, I'm upset too, taking you out of commission, but they're making me go through slayer school, I mean, that's way more insulting, they don't think I'm slayer enough! At least they even want you teaching." Faith spoke sassily. Buffy glared at her again.

"You want a fight or something, Faith?" Buffy let out.

"Hmm, let's see, maybe I do." Faith remarked as she stood back up. A snarl formed on Buffy's face.

"Oh what? Buffy makes all the potentials into slayers and is hurt that they don't want her anymore? What did you think would happen B? Did you ever stop and think that were probably some of the oldest slayers to ever exist? You and me may think we're young but to them were getting weaker by the minute." Faith taunted and Buffy took the bait.

"Shut up Faith! You don't know what you're talking about!" Buffy yelled as she stood and threw a punch, but Faith caught her fist.

"I was gonna duck, but damn are you rusty B, you made it way too easy." Faith said as she grabbed her arm with her other hand and went to put her into an arm lock. However, Buffy broke out of it before Faith could finish.

"I am not easy!" Buffy remarked as she dropped down and did a sweeping kick, but Faith jumped and sent her foot forward, attempting to kick Buffy in the face. Buffy pulled her torso back and caught herself with her hands. Buffy kicked her feet up and with the force, she sprang back to her feet with her hands.

"Come on B, I know you can do better than that." Faith said which caused a hateful look to cross Buffy's face.

"You know what, fuck you Faith!" Buffy yelled as she threw multiple punches that Faith fended off. She brought her knee up and kneed Faith in the stomach. Faith pushed Buffy off of her before charging in with a kick, but Buffy caught Faith's foot and twisted, causing Faith to gasp in pain.

"Is this what you want Faith? To fight me? Because I don't think you can handle it." Buffy spat as she twisted harder.

"Oh, I can handle it." Faith said as she jumped with her singular foot from the ground. She brought her body around in a rolling motion to kick at the hands Buffy secured upon her other foot. It worked and Buffy clattered to the floor along with Faith. Both got to their feet quickly and they circled around each other.

"Can you?" Faith asked before she started towards Buffy. Buffy was about to dodge, but Faith caught her by surprise when she rolled on the floor past her. Faith landed on all fours and kicked Buffy's inner knee, bringing Buffy down to the ground. Buffy caught herself with her hands before looking at the hardwood floor with an extreme intensity.

Emotion coursed through her and she accidentally let a sob out. What was the point? What was the point of anything when they could just make her life pointless. When they can take her meaning away. When they can and will strip it all away after everything she went through.

"It's okay B, let it out, it's gonna be okay." Buffy was surprised that Faith was rubbing her back and giving words of comfort instead of kicking the shit out of her some more.

"Come on B, let's get some food and then we can dance or watch a movie, whatever you want." Faith said as she helped Buffy up. Buffy gazed at Faith.

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy asked.

"I don't trust you..." Buffy added.

"B, were all worried... I'm worried and if I'm gonna make it through 'slayer school', I need to know your okay." Faith said as she opened the door to the house and waited for Buffy to enter.

"Why though Faith? What are you getting at?" Buffy questioned and then she saw the pain in Faith's eyes.

"God B, your gonna make me cry, aren't you? I mean, don't you know? I look up to you, you're what the perfect slayer is to me. If you can't be okay, how will I ever be okay?" Faith asked and Buffy frowned at her. That wasn't what she expected to hear. It hurt her actually.

Faith looked up to her. From day one Faith looked up to her and Buffy had never been the mentor or the friend she could have been. Buffy wasn't stupid, she and Faith had talked somewhat. Buffy knew that the mayor treated her like a real daughter, didn't judge her, gave her unconditional love. Faith followed him because they made sure she was unwelcome, Buffy never welcomed her.

Buffy never even gave her a chance really. Maybe if Buffy had done things differently, Faith could have had a much better life. If Buffy had tried to influence her more, if Buffy had-.

"B, stop blaming yourself for everything, I know you and me don't have the best past, we're not the best of friends, but I still want to be like you. Your pretty, you have friends that look up to you, you're a real leader. I'm none of those things but I think that the more progress I make, its because I want to be more like you." Faith admitted. Buffy couldn't help it. She let out a long and hard laugh.

"Faith, you do not want to be me, trust me." Buffy said, but Faith shook her head.

"I don't want to be you B, trust me, I know that now. I just... I want to be caring, loving, have people by my side that I would give everything to, because they would do the same for me. I want to be able to bring people safely home and do the right thing." Faith said and Buffy stared at her for a long time.

"You coming or what, Jerry is making hot wings and ribs and I know you gotta be hungry." Faith exclaimed as she finally pulled Buffy the rest of the way inside.

"Who's Jerry?" Buffy asked. Faith laughed.

"The cook. Can you believe this place has a cook and a maid and-!" Faith prattled on excitedly.


	4. Her New Home, Her Sister's Secret

Chapter Four

Her New Home, Her Sister's Secret

"Clack, clack, clack, clack." The sound of Buffy's heeled boots echoed against the dust-covered hardwood flooring. Everything was strange here, decrepit looking almost. Cobwebs hung in every corner, every surface had a thick layer of dust to cover it.

"Buffy, are you inside already?" Dawn called before she entered. Buffy heard the thud of Dawn's backpack hitting the floor.

"Woah, look at this place, can you say dirty?" Dawn let out without thinking.

"Dawn." Buffy warned.

"Look at all these spider webs, grosssss." Dawn went on.

"Dawn!" Buffy bit out and the younger girl turned to gaze at her sister.

"It's beautiful, don't insult this place, sure it's dirty, but that just means we gotta clean it up a bit." Buffy stated before she began down the hallway with slow steps.

"Buffy, I'm sorry, I know you miss him. I miss him too." Dawn said as she got closer to Buffy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's... I... I think maybe you should stay with Willow and Kennedy and I'll get this place cleaned up." Buffy said and Dawn frowned.

"No, I don't want to!" Dawn started to argue and Buffy held back a sigh.

"Dawn, please-." Buffy began to say, but Dawn interrupted her.

"I mean, I just don't want to stay with Willow, Kennedy is kind of a... Total B, ya know?" Dawn admitted and Buffy wanted to put her hands to her forehead and maybe break down, but she held strong.

"I mean, can't I stay with Xander, please Buffy?" Dawn asked and with that, Buffy gave a small nod.

"Yes, you can stay with Xander." Buffy gave in. Dawn smiled and hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Buffy, I just, I really don't like Kennedy." Dawn stated as she turned around and grabbed her bag.

"Do you want me to call and see if he'll pick me up?" Dawn asked and Buffy nodded. Dawn watched Buffy go down the hall more and turn into a room. With a small smile, Dawn jumped a little with a fist pump and ran outside. She took out her new cell phone and went through her contacts until she found who she was looking for. It rang for a few minutes before someone answered.

"Hello?" Xander's voice questioned.

"Hey, we're on for the night." Dawn stated.

"Did you tell Buffy?" He asked. Dawn frowned at that.

"No, um, she just wanted me to stay with Willow while she gets the place cleaned up and I said I wanted to stay with you." Dawn replied. She heard Xander let out a sigh.

"Dawn, you know I don't feel comfortable going behind Buffy's back." He replied.

"I know, but she's been upset lately, I don't think we should tell her just yet. Plus, we should do it together." Dawn said.

"I mean–." Xander began.

"But we can talk about that later, please? She doesn't need to know yet and I just need you to pick me up." Dawn explained.

"Alright Dawn, but if Buffy finds out and we don't tell her she'll be a lot angrier." Xander said and now Dawn sighed.

"I know, but... I just can't right now Xander. She's so upset, about everything." Dawn answered.

"I know, I know." Xander's voice dropped in tone.

"Well, I'm on my way then, since she doesn't know, I think we should eat in." Xander said, but Dawn disagreed.

"Oh come on Xander, who does she know that would tell?" Dawn questioned.

"We can go out of town, stay at a hotel, maybe go dancing." Dawn suggested.

"I mean–." Xander tried to disagree.

"Please Xander, we've been through enough, we've hidden long enough, it's our time now." Dawn said and Xander gave in.

"Alright, well, let me get off the phone, I don't think I should be driving and talking at the same time." He explained.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Dawn replied.

"Love you." Xander said. Dawn held a giant smile on her face at that.

"I love you too." She said before hanging up.


End file.
